Are we meant to be
by Sapphirelover16
Summary: The gang and elena find out a secret about lexi and katherine. Katherine reveals the truth to damon.Will damon and katherine be together or will they be completely lost without eachother?


**set at the end of season 3 ep 12. In this story the gang and elena are there with klaus.  
><strong>

Elijah comes behind the hybrid and takes his heart out.

'' Elijah'' Klaus says.

Katherine and Lexi come next to Elijah and smirk.

'' So, niklaus what have we missed'' Elijah said.

Everybody was shocked that they were there.

**Katherine pov**

'' Rina, Lexi, Elijah please I will explain''.

'' Don't you dare call me Rina klaus ever in your life.'' I said.

'' I was trying to protect you from michael now he is dead''.

I scoffed '' please protect us. Though im surprised michael is dead. Where is becca, finn and kohl''

''Still daggered'' klaus said.

'' undagger them now'' elijah said.

I sat down on elijah's lap and lexi sat next to us.

damon scoffed and said '' originals who would of knew.''

'' i suggest you shut up dick. As I recall when finn and khol find out you almost killed lexi your gonna be flying ou this house'' i said.

He smirked.

Lexi and I muttered at the same time '' stupid dick''.

Elijah heard and chuckled.

Damon glared at us but we didnt pay attention.

Klaus came back with our siblings and the three of us went to hug them.

'' Missed you so much finn and kohl.''

'' Me too''

'' Missed you becca''

''You too elijah''.

We sat down and turned to the gang. Finn and Kohl gave their introductions and so did the gang.

Damon said '' i dont get it. How are you guys siblings. Katherine and elijah are the only ones with brown hair.''

We rolled our eyes and I said '' Damon you are freaking retarded. We have ancestors with brown hair duh''

Elena, bonnie, caroline , lexi and rebecca were giggling.

Damon glared at me and said '' shut up katherine as i recall im not the one who acts like a complete bitch and turned two brothers''

Everybody stayed quiet.

I said '' poor damon still hung up on that. Yes your right but as i recall im not the one having sex with random girls while im in love with my brother's girlfriend''.

I saw the gang stay quiet and damon.I heard my siblings gasp and heard Klaus say '' she hit the bullet point.''

I got up and said '' im going for a walk'' and flashed out.

**Elijah Pov**

''You seriously need to shut up damon salvatore''.

Lexi was calling rina and the others were quiet.

It rang and rina picked up.

_'' hello''_

'' Are you okay rina''.

Everybody was listening to the conversation since it was on speaker.

_'' Yep i just came to feed. I was kinda hungry''_

'' Oh just checking''

_'' the phone is on speaker right''_

We were shocked she knew.

'' Yep''

_'' i knew it''_

Then we heard some guy say '' Katerina'' darkly.

Becca gasped.

'' Rina?''

_'' oh no''_

I said '' rina''

We heard the guy say '' dont you remember me and then laughed. rina gasped.

He said '' i suggest you run katerina''

we heard her hang up.

Elena said '' who was that?''

'' We have to get her'' finn said and that when we heard fighting outside. We all ran to the door and went outside when we saw rina fighting with the guy.

**Katherine Pov**

I dodged a punch and kicked him. I took out my knife i carried all the time and cut him with it. He tried to grab my leg but i cartwheeled four steps back.

**Lexi Pov**

rina just cartwheeled four steps back. We were all watching. It was him.

We heard him say '' you cant fight forever katerina and took out his sword. Elena gasped.

He lunged the sword at rina but she dodged it. She took out her broken sword cut in half. She had them in her hands and they began fighting.

'' How does she do that'' caroline said

'' Elijah, Klaus, kohl and I taught her and lexi to sword fight ''finn said.

Rina kicked him where it hurts and he bended down. She took that opportunity and tool one part of her sword and shoved it in his stomach. He groaned. He tried to hit but he missed and she flung him in a tree. He got up and we saw that she was behind him.

**Katherine Pov**

I entered my hand in his heart and he gasped. '' Bye Bye'' and i pulled his heart out out. He fell to the floor and My hand had his heart. I threw it behind me and walked over to klaus.

'' He had good sword fighting skills but didnt know how to hold his sword properly. Too bad'' i said.

I looked at them and they were shocked but quickly composed themselves.

'' Who was that'' stefan asked while we were going back inside.

'' He was michael's right hand. Guess he wanted revenge but death got to him.''

'' Oh''

My siblings hugged me and klaus said '' you still have your fighting skills'' and smirked.

'' of course i do.''

Lexi said '' stefan we'll pass by the boarding house tomorrow to answer any questions you guys have ok.''

'' okay lexi see you tommorrow'' stefan said. He and his friends left.

'' were going to bed. good night'' becca said.

''okay night'' klaus said

lexi, becca and I went to sleep.

It was the next morning and we woke up and got ready to go to the boarding house. Since it was very sunny I decided to put on a black one shoulder top, white shorts and black flats.

Lexi wore blue shorts, a white tank top and white flats.

'' Hey finn tell the others were going to the boarding house ok'' i said

I heard him say ok.

On our way to the boarding house lexi said '' its so hot''.

'' i know right. we dont even wear these type of clothes but since its so hot we are''

'' exactly''.

we arrived at the boarding house and we went was talking when they saw us and were shocked.

I was annoyed so i said '' its really hot outside so i suggest you get over it.''

We sat down and lexi nodded.

**Damon Pov**

''So how do you fight like that'' I asked.

'' Nick, Elijah, Finn and kohl taught us'' katherine said.

'' Who's the oldest?'' i heard bonnie say.

Lexi said '' elijah, klaus, rebecca, finn, kohl, lexi, katherine and henrich.''

'' Since henrich is dead katherine your the youngest right.'' She looked sad but then said '' exactly ''

Caroline said '' How old are you guys technically?''

'' Elijah's 24, Klaus's 23, Becca's 22, Finn's 21, Kohl s 20, Lexi's 19 and im 18.''

'' Wow'' elena said.

'' Yep. Anymore questions'' lexi said.

Stefan said '' how long are you staying lex''

'' I dont know about my siblings but im staying in mystic falls for a while'' lexi said

'' What about you katherine'' alaric said.

I wanted to know too how long katherine was staying.

'' Im leaving mystic falls in three days'' katherine said.

'' What?'' lexi said.

'' Yep'' she said.

'' By yourself'' i asked.

'' You guys can come if you want to. You'll learn some stuff about the past there. Elena im sure you know this place. Elijah took you there to tell you about the sun and moon curse.''

'' Yeah castle in england'' elena said.

'' Yep'' katherine said.

**Katherine Pov**

Lexi smiled an said '' thats a great idea''. She jumped and hugged stefan. '' You could see how we lived in the 1400's and were we met charlotte petrova and family stuff''.

Stefan said '' okay we'll go.''

''I suggest you go pack. We leave at six thirty which is in three hours.'' i said.

'' Okay'' elena said.

Everybody packed and were sharing cars. Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie were in one car. Alaric, Damon in one car and Lexi, Katherine, and Elijah in one car. Finn, Klaus and Kohl were in a car too. They all got at the castle at the same time and all got out.

They gasped. The place was huge.

'' I missed this place a lot. This is the only place in the world that is like a home to me'' i said.

**Lexi Pov**

'' I totally agree. This place is our home''

We went home and went to our bedrooms to unpack. When rina and I were done we went to the ball room.

Nick and I started waltzing around the room and so did rina and Elijah. Soon becca and finn were waltzing too. Kohl was watching us dance. I saw stefan and the rest watching us dance. When we were done dancing we went to sleep.

**Katherine Pov**

Lexi and I were the first ones awake so we went to the piano room. We sat down and started to play the piano while singing the song bulletproof._ Katherine singing, _** Lexi singing.** Both singing.  We didnt notice though that everybody woke up and were listening to us.

_Been there, done that messed around  
>I'm having fun, don't put me down<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

**I won't let you in again**  
><strong>The messages I tried to send<strong>  
><strong>My information's just not going in<strong>

_Burning bridges shore to shore_  
><em>I break away from something more<em>  
><em>I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap<em>

**_Been there, done that messed around  
>I'm having fun, don't put me down<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_**

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
><span>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof<span>

_I won't let you turn around  
>And tell me now, I'm much too proud<br>To walk away from something when it's dead_

**_Do, do, do your dirty words  
>Come out to play when you are hurt?<br>There's certain things that should be left unsaid_**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_  
><em>And life's too short for me to stop<em>  
><em>Oh baby, your time is running out<em>

**_I won't let you turn around  
>And tell me now I'm much too proud<br>All you do is fill me up with doubt_**

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
><span>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof<span>  
><span>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof<span>  
><span>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof<span>

This time I'll be bulletproof  
>This time I'll be bulletproof<p>

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof<br>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
>This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof<p>

We heard clapping and turned to see them clapping.

Elena said'' you guys sing so beautiful and play the piano so nice.''

Lexi and i knew that they would think we have humanity but we didnt want that so we got up and left. Lexi went to her room and I went to mine. It was too much. My humanity wanted to be seen by everybody and not just my siblings. I sighed.

**Damon Pov**

I never knew katherine could sing and play. I dont why she and lexi left without a word but i wanted to. I left to go find katherine in her room drinking bourbon.

'' Katherine'' i said.

She continued drinking and looked at turned away. I walked up to her and touched her.

'' Katherine please talk to me'' I said softly.

She turned to me and said '' why. Why does my humanity always come back''.

'' Kat dont say that''.

'' Its true, when I met you, you were so nice and stefan and i thought i could have my humanity so i turned it on. Then i fell in love with you and stefan and because of me you guys hate eachother.''

Tears were spilling on her face.

I was shocked by her confession but said '' kat dont its ok''

'' No its not. Im so sorry i lied to you about not being in love with you. im so sorry'' she said while crying.

I was really shocked. She really loved me.

I said '' kat why are you teling me this now. why''

'' Because i cant stand seeing you being mad at me and showing no humanity in yourself.I lied to protect you from michael. I was scared he would do something to you cause he killed the father of my baby and i didnt want that to happen to you.'' She started sobbing now.

Thoughts were going all through my mind. She lied to protect me from michael. she didnt want me to be mad at her. I realized to that I loved her and not elena.

I said softly '' I forgive you kat, its ok''. I hugged her and she buried her head in my chest and kept crying.

'' I dont deserve your apology. Your like this because of me. Its not fair'' she flashed to the other side of the bedroom and cried harder.

It broke my heart to hear her say that and see her like that.

I went to her and sat her on my lap.

'' no i really forgive kat. Dont cry please. '' I took her chin and lifted it up. I looked at her and we both leaned in and kissed. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and put my arms around her waist. We stopped the kiss and she widened her eyes.

**Katherine Pov**

I widened my eyes. I just confessed everything and we kissed. No this was bad.

'' Damon this was all a mistake. Im drunk. Very drunk.'' I stood up and was about to leave when Damon grabbed my arm and turned me around. I saw the hurt in his eyes and it made me want to kiss him but i couldnt.

'' Kat no please. Dont switch it off now that you told me the truth please.'' he said begging.

'' im sorry im drunk. dont believe a word I said. Im a crazy bitch who doesn't care about anyone and toyed with you''

He looked sad and angry at the same time.

'' stop doing this to yourself. When you feel you shut it out. stop. I cant just forget this conversation.''

'' You have to. Im not worth it. You'll find someone who will love you forever damon. Just forget me and I'll try to forget you.''

**Damon Pov**

I was shocked she was telling me this. I got angry for a second and slapped her hard. She flew to the wall. I was shocked and walked over to her. She touched her cheek and got up. I saw she had tears in her eyes.

'' Kat i didnt mean to im-'' but i got cut off from her

'' See were already going back to our old selves again. Goodbye Damon''

I couldnt and spun her around.

'' Kat no please. Dont do this. You cant''

Tears were spilling and she said '' im sorry but no. Forget this ever happened. Goodbye damon'' she flashed to the door and looked at me. She closed her eyes and shut the door. I was angry, hurt, and sad but i couldnt. I wasnt going to let her go now that I knew she loved me. I was getting her back.

**Katherine Pov**

I wiped away my tears and saw lexi. By the look on her face she knew exactly what happened and hugged me.

'' Its ok sis dont worry.''

'' they dont know but were being chased by Mikael's brother who is even worser than him lex. I cant put his life on risk.''

'' I know its okay. Come on lets go downstairs.''

We went downstairs and damon was sitting next to stefan. I wanted to go and hug him but i ignored that feeling and sat on nick and lex sat on kohl.

Damon looked at me but i couldnt so i turned to nick and said '' what are you guys talking about.'' Nick saw that my eyes were red hs widened. He said '' nothing. We were just teaching them facts about us.''

'' What did you- but i couldnt finish because lexi and i were thrown across the room with a lot of force. We hit the wall and fell to the ground. Everybody gasped and elijah said '' rina, lex''

We were picked up by the throat by Michel, Mikael's brother.

'' You didnt think i would find you didnt you''

We started choking and he dropped us to the floor. Margot come in he said. A girl came in and started chanting something in latin and then said '' all done'' and left.

Michel smirked and said '' Margot made a spell to put an invisible wall around us. Nick today's the day you see your two sisters die and you cant do anything'' He laughed. Everybody's eyes widened. Becca, Finn, Kohl, Nick, and Elijah tried going through barrier but couldn't. Lexi and i started getting up but Michel took a knife and stabbed me in the stomach. '' No'' my siblings said. I fell to the floor gasping. He then stabbed lexi. Stefan said '' lexi''. Our siblings and the gang were banging on the barrier trying to come in but they couldnt. Michel began stabbing us again and again and again. Soon we saw we were in a puddle of our own blood. I gasped at the pain. Michel laughed while i saw my sibling and the others with tears in their eyes. Lexi was looking at them too. We both looked at each other and had a plan. I grabbed Michel's legs and he fell down. Lexi got a stake and stabbed him in the stomach. They were trying to open the barrier but couldn't. Michel managed to stab us in the stomach again and we gasped. We were very weak so lexi kicked him and he rolled around. I took the opportunity and entered my hand in his heart and ripped it out. I let the heart drop and we fell to floor cause of the lack of blood.

The barrier opened and they came rushing to us. Elijah, Finn, Kohl and Nick bit their wrist and fed us their blood. In a while we were healed.

'' oh my gosh. you scared us. i thought you guys were going to die'' becca said and our siblings hugged us.

'' Were okay. Calm down'' i said.

Lexi said '' she's right were okay''

'' Were going to our room. Im so tired. Night'' i said.

I didnt notice though that damon had followed me to my room.

I came inside and closed the door.

**Damon Pov**

I went in her room and closed the door. She turned around and saw me. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

'' Damn please go away''.

I hugged her but she didnt hug me back.

'' You almost died and you tell me to go away''

'' Damon please dont make this difficult for me. Leave''

'' No im not leaving and i didnt forget our conversion. I love you kat please turn the switch on. Your the only person i love and my humanity is here locked up because it wants to be with you.''

Katherine had tears in her eyes and let them fall.

'' Damon please im begging stop please.''

'' No i love you turn the switch on please kat''

She shook her head and started hitting my chest like a human. I took her wrists softly and put them down. I needed to convince her so i said.

'' Kat tell me this once and I'll leave you alone please''.

She looked in my eyes and said '' I love you damon. now please go.''

I said ''i dont think so'' and kissed her. She began kissing me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her waist. I deepened the kiss and we kept kissing. I pulled her legs around my waist and held her. She put one hand on my hair and the other around the neck. We deepened the kiss even more and i was pulling her towards the bed but katherine broke the kiss and got off me.

'' Damon dont you understand. Leave your making so difficult.''

I knew she loved me as much as I loved her so i pulled her towards me and caressed her face.

'' I cant i love you too much kat and so do you.''

I kissed her deeply and she began kissing me. She put her legs around my waist and i took of her shirt. She took of my shirt and i pulled us towards the bed. I put us on the bed and got on top of her still kissing her. I pulled her pants down and she pulled my down. I kissed her on her jawline and she moaned. I kissed her neck and drank from her. She began kissing my jawline to my neck and drank from me too. I groaned and pulled her closer. Next thing we knew we were having sex and on the bed covered in sheets. Her head was on my chest and i smiled.

'' Kat i love you please stay with me.''

'' i love you too damon. I promise i'll stay with you.''

**Katherine Pov**

damon said '' so are we a couple now''

I said '' yeah we are''

Damon smiled and kissed me.

'' Lets get up. I want to tell becca and lex'' i said.

He groaned but got up. We got dressed in new clothes and went downstairs.

'' rina your up. How are you feeling'' nick said.

I smiled and went to answer but damon spun me and kissed me passionately.

When we parted nick and the rest had shocked faces on their faces.

Lexi smiled and said '' i guess you guys are together huh. congratulations oh and sis your not the only sibling couple.''

I gasped and she said'' im with alaric''

I hugged her and alaric went over to lexi and kissed her.

Nick laughed and said '' im with blondie too'' and he went over to caroline and kissed her.

Damn and i laughed and i said '' i knew you guys had chemistry''

Elijah smiled and i jumped on him and hugged.

I was jumped up and said '' who is it come on. let me guess its bonnie right.''

I looked over to bonnie and she was blushing. I smiled and said '' you guys are so cute together''

elena and stefan laughed.

Elena said '' do you have your humanity on''

'' Yep and so does damon. He smirked and said '' yep''.

Stefan said '' good to have you back damon''.

All the couples were sitting next to each other when becca said '' lets go to the garden and take some pictures.''

We nodded and went to the garden and becca took a camera with her.

I saw damon pick me up and spin me around and i giggled. I saw my brothers and stefan do the same with their girlfriends.

Damon put me down and said '' i love Katerina petrova so much.''

I smiled and said '' I love you too Damon Salvatore.''

We kissed passationately and let go.

Becca said pictures.

We took 10 photos in total. Me and my siblings, All the couples, me, lexi, elena and caroline, all the boys, all the girls, me and damon, The boys carrying us, making funny faces, All of us and the girls on the boys back.

Finn said '' you guys are great friends. Lets make a promise''

Becca smiled and said '' all of us will be friends forever and always support each other''

We all put our hand in and said '' I promise''.

We all spent the rest of the day together when damon turned to me and said '' i want to be with you forever and if you want your siblings too.''

I smiled and said '' me too. I love you''.

He smirked and said '' i love you too''

Both of us kissed and i smiled knowing i was happy with my family, friends and my boyfriend.


End file.
